


One Chance

by SeeTheLight (Officer_Jennie)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/SeeTheLight
Summary: Yukio had said it himself - he hated and loved his brother. But now he had the chance to feel neither, to rid the world of his dangerous twin. But can he actually kill the one person who cares so deeply about him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story that I wrote about four years ago - it was posted on fanfiction.net under the name Officer-Jennie. I wanted to bring it back, since it had been pretty popular at the time and I didn't end up going very far with it at the time. Here's to hoping I don't drop it again.

**Prologue**

What if you had the chance to change everything? To start a new life; the kind of life that only a child would dream of, but never daring to tell they wished for. The life where everything you ever wanted happened, where all of the nightmares in your past were washed away, leaving you with only a brilliantly shinning future, with only the promise of fulfilling every want and need you would ever care to think of?

What would anyone do in this circumstance?

Okumura Yukio had that chance, right in front of him. His gun was drawn, his shirt drenched with sweat from the battle he had been forced to fight mere minutes ago. His chest heaved with exhaustion, yet his face was ever unchanging, his expression as unreadable as ever as he starred at the clear object in front of him.

All he had to do was shoot it, and everything would be as it should have been.

Rin, his back to a nearby wall, understood too well what his brother had to do. Though he knew the good that this would do, he couldn't stop the tears that misted his eyes. Yukio was going to do it.

"There's only one way to change the past, Yukio. You know this is for the best. Now, all you have to do is destroy one small detail, and your world will be as it should have been." A baritone laugh clouded the air as one clawed hand waved over the crystal object. A picture formed within it. Hazy at first, but soon color became clear, and motion came shortly after.

Starring out of the crystal ball was Okumura Rin. But he was not the teen that had wrecked havoc upon the city. No, this was a young Rin, not even born yet. His fingers curled, eyes not even open yet, legs twitching in response to a warm heartbeat.

This fetus was the one detail that had changed their world - Yukio's world - for the worse. The one detail that had forced pain and fear into his life and to those around him, that had ripped the only family he had known from this world.

'The one detail that has to be gotten rid of...'

A shot was fired, and the crystal ball shattered, changing at last what had been set in stone long ago.


End file.
